disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Malévola (forma de Dragão)
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|252px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Forma dragão de Malévola |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Matar o príncipe Phillip |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Montanha Proibida |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Desconhecida |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Maldade, escuridão, poder |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Eleanor Audley |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Heloísa Helena |} Dragão Malévola foi uma forma de dragão de Malévola, que apareceu pela primeira vez no climax do filme de 1959 da Disney, A Bela Adormecida. Dragão Malévola também fez várias aparições fora do filme original. Aparência fisíca Dragão Malévola, como o nome indica, é um dragão alado gigantesco. O dragão possui escamas negras, espinhas, e garras, com uma barriga de cor roxa. O dragão também tem orelhas com membranas, e suas narinas são de cor amarela. O dragão também possui bigodes abaixo do focinho, e a cauda tem três pontas, com espinhos de forma vertical. Seus olhos são verdes. Personalidade O dragão não fala nada além de rir quando se aproxima do final da batalha, o que implica que Malévola transformada se tornou extremamente feroz. Habilidades O dragão é capaz de cuspir fogo verde-esmeralda. Ele também tinha presas venenosas, que, ironicamente, a matou na segunda vez. Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida Na batalha final do filme, Malévola se transforma em uma enorme dragão preto, aterrorizante, cuspidor de fogo, a fim de combater e destruir o príncipe Phillip. Com a ajuda de Flora, Fauna e Primavera, o príncipe foi capaz de derrotá-la de uma vez por todas. ''Fantasmic! '' Papel mais famoso do Dragão Malévola fora do filme é no espetáculo noturno ''Fantasmic!. A Rainha convoca Malévola, a fim de destruir o Mickey Mouse. Ela se transforma em um lagarto respirador de fogo. Mickey aparece e termina-la com a espada na pedra. Malévola é então destruida junto com os outros vilões. Houve dois dragões usados na versão da Disneylândia. A versão original (codinome "Bucky") era um boneco mecânico em uma plataforma elevatória. O novo dragão (oficialmente conhecido pelo codinome "Snaps McGee" e conhecido como "Murphy" entre os fãs) estreou em 1 de Setembro de 2009, depois de um período difícil. O novo dragão é o maior Audio-Animatronic já construído, situando-se em mais de 45 metros de altura. ''Timão e Pumba'' Dragão Malévola faz uma aparição no episódio "Malarkey Guatemala" em um poço de fogo como uma das armadilhas no templo amaldiçoado. ''O Point do Mickey Dragão Malévola faz numerosas aparições em ''O Point do Mickey. No primeiro episódio, Malévola se transforma em sua forma de dragão para ir com Margarida dizendo que "a multidão está se transformando!" Dragão Malévola reaparece no filme Os Vilões da Disney. Malévola se transforma em sua forma de dragão durante a música It's Our House Now. Durante o resto do filme se senta com Chernabog. ''Once Upon a Time thumb|250px|Malévola em sua forma de dragão, em Once Upon a Time.Na série da ABC, ''Once Upon a Time, Dragon Malévola aparece na terra dos contos de fadas, mas em Storybrooke, Regina (A Rainha Má) aprisiona-la nesta forma. Regina sugere que Malévola a odeia por isso. Ela reside em um esconderijo secreto sob a Torre do Relógio de Storybrooke. Na terra dos contos de fadas, Rumplestiltskin diz que o Príncipe Encantado deve esconder sua verdadeira poção do amor em um ovo dourado dentro dela, e mais tarde ele enviou Emma Swan para recuperá-lo, em Storybrooke. Emma destrói a forma de dragão de Malévola e recupera o ovo com a poção. ''Malévola O dragão aparece no filme, mas como uma forma alternativa de Diaval, defendendo Malévola dos homens do Rei Stefan, em vez de combater contra o príncipe Phillip. Em uma cena, Diaval, ao comando de Malévola, se transforma em um dragão e ataca ferozmente as tropas do rei Stefan dentro do castelo com um sopro de fogo. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|250pxEla confronta tanto Aqua quanto Phillip na ponte do castelo do Rei Stefan e se transforma em um dragão para combatê-los diretamente, mas é derrotada. Antes que ela possa ser finalizada, Malévola foge de cena e começa seus planos para capturar todas as sete princesas. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Quando os Heartless de Xehanort desbloqueiam o seu coração, a escuridão infiltrou nela, e Malévola se transformou em um dragão. Embora ela provou ser um inimigo muito mais perigoso como um dragão, Sora ainda derrotou ela, pela segunda vez, a escuridão comeu seu coração e ela desapareceu na escuridão. Ao derrotar Malévola, Sora obtém a quinta página do Relatório de Ansem, e Donald aprende a capacidade do elogio. Dragão Malévola premia Sora com o Fireglow Gem, que desbloqueia a habilidade de invocar Mushu, se tomado com a Fada Madrinha. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' No jogo de Sora, ela é o chefe de Hollow Bastion e é revelado a necessidade de roubar corações, a fim de praticar a sua magia e tentativas de usar o amor encontrado em Bela, tentando fazer a Fera incensivel. Quando Sora e companhia tentam de detê-la, ela transforma-se em um dragão e ataca, lançando chamas de sua boca, fazendo terremotos com suas pisadas e tentando comer Sora. Mas ela falha e é derrotada. ''Epic Mickey'' Em Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel assume a forma de dragão Malévola para enfrentar o chefe final. Trivialidades *O Dragão do Mar, no episódio "Heroes" de A Pequena Sereia foi baseado no projeto em forma de dragão de Malévola. *Assim como Malévola, Jafar também pode se transformar em uma forma animal, sendo no caso dele, uma serpente. *As cores de sua forma de dragão são mais escuras do que a sua forma "humana". Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Dragões Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Disney Vilões